


SNK: One Sweet Love (oneshot)

by QueenofChains



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofChains/pseuds/QueenofChains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after the 57th expidition, Levi finds himself reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SNK: One Sweet Love (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin, Levi/Rivaille, Petra Ral (c)Hajime Ishiyama, Wit Studio, IG Productions.

“Good morning, Heichou~”

Levi awoke at the energetic, high-pitched voice calling behind him. He didn’t want to get up from bed today. He just came back from another expedition outside the walls.

“Heichou?” The voice continued to call him, but he simply moaned and covered his head with the sheets.

The girl calling behind him, started to get irritated. He had a big day behind him and he refused to get out of bed.  _He wasn’t always that way_ , she thought. The Corporal knew the value of time, and he knows how much work he needs to do.

She thought of a way to wake him up rather than calling him out. Physical contact was out of the option, because she got a blow job on the face when she did that the only other time he refused to get out of bed.

A small smile crept out. “Heichou, Eren came to your office and messed with the paperwork.”

In no time, he sat up on the bed, looked at the girl with a deadly glare, and stated in an authoritative voice, “Tell that shitass that he should start hiding from me, because the next time I see him, I swear that I will murder him.”

_“Amazing…”_

 

* * *

Levi proceeded to the dining area after getting dressed, his cravat absent. He needed to get it from her, and he knew where to find her.

He opened the door leading to the dining area and saw the ginger-haired girl sitting, her back facing him. She turned to the sound of the door opening, and a smile formed on her face.

“Ah heichou, I see you’re awake now,” she said with an upbeat tone. She took a neatly-folded white cloth at the table and stood up, coming closer to Levi. She unfolded the cloth, which was the Corporal’s cravat, and tied it around him.

He simply stood infront of her, emotionless as usual.

“I’m really sorry for pissing you off in the morning,” she continued while tying the cravat.  She was focused into it but she kept the smile on her face. “A lot of paperwork already came to your office earlier and—“

He slapped her hand away, just when she was almost done with tying it. He finished it himself, turned his heel, and exited swiftly, leaving the girl completely confused.

 

Levi walked through the corridors, every step making a sound. He clutched his fists and looked down.

“ _Why?_ ”

The sound echoing from his steps grew louder than the last one.

“ _What the hell is happening?_ ”

He gritted his teeth.

 

He finally made it to the door to his office. He turned the knob, entered swiftly, and shut it down. He immediately proceeded to his chair. He rested his hands on the table, and lets out a deep breath. He did it a few more times, and then looked at the paperwork assigned to him.

 _“That shitty glasses... She probably gave some of hers to me,”_  he groaned, looking at the piles of papers that he had to finish. Nevertheless, he opened the windows to let the light in as he started working.

He first had to deal with the number of casualties from the last expedition, and to sign some letters telling the families that the government will provide assistance to them. He reviewed the number of casualties: they were 327 who died; five of them whose bodies were unable to be recovered.

 

_Wait, there were two more casualties on the way back. They were shitty enough to fight those titans even though Erwin demanded that we don’t. We didn’t recover their bodies either. In fact_ _—_

 

“Uhm, heichou?” He heard the door open, and saw the girl peeking out.

“Didn’t your father teach you how to knock?” he snapped.

“I’m sorry for that,” she bowed. She was about to open her mouth to apologize when Levi interrupted her.

“Nevermind that. Just bring me coffee to my office; the usual blend. I have a lot of shit to do so I had no time to sit around and enjoy… even if I wanted to.”

“Uhhh… okay...” she stuttered. “I’ll be back as fast as I can,” and shuts the door gently. Another smile is plastered on her face, giggling that the Corporal  _actually_  wanted to rest. She thought of him sitting with him, telling stories of the expedition, alone.

_Alone._

She covered her face with her hands as she could feel herself heating up. She could never imagine that happening. What would happen if Eren and the others would see that?

“Stupid, stupid, stupid…” she murmured to herself, knocking her head slightly. She regained her composure by executing breathing exercises three times; and then went back to the kitchen to prepare the coffee the Corporal had requested from her.

 

* * *

The Corporal was entirely pissed. For God’s sake, he  _is_  humanity’s strongest. He deserves rest for another job well done. He should be enjoying coffee right now, not giving a fuck about paperwork. He could be reading a good book, while the rest of the members were being noisy around him. Auruo would be teasing Eren, and then biting his tongue at some point. Erd and Gunther would be conversing about how their families were doing, boasting about them and would turn into some senseless fight. And Petra would be there…

“Shit, what am I thinking?” he cursed under his breath, and continued to sign the papers. His penmanship was getting worse; his light pen strokes became harder, spilling ink to some of the papers.

He wanted it done, and he didn’t want to think of anything else.  _It was irritating._

He looked at the names and signed quickly, remembering their faces at the back of his mind. As much as wouldn’t say it out loud, he knows the Scouting Legion as much as the Commander. He knows how much they would want to help humanity, and he valued every single one of them – of their bravery. They have at least one memory in his mind, and it would replay the moment as he saw their names on the document as he  would sign them.

 

Three knocks came from the door.

He stopped at the middle of signing another document, and the memory playing on his head of a woman’s hand covered in blood collapsed completely. He took in a deep breath, relaxing his senses. The same emotionless look came to his face as he expected the girl to be back with his coffee.

“Come in,” he simply stated.

The girl came in with a tray at both of her hands. Her hands were shaking as she settled it down on a table that was near to the door, the place where she usually leaves the Corporal’s coffee in his busy days. She took the jug of coffee and poured some of the contents on a teacup, filling it almost up to the brim. She took the cup and approached the table, where Levi was simply staring at her actions. His gaze followed at her hands as it slightly shakes while she placed the coffee on the free space on the table. As she was done, she placed her hands on her sides, and gave out another sweet smile.

“I hope you like it,” she said.

He continued to sign the last document he was working with, and then settled it on the side of the table, placed his pen on the drawers, and took the coffee near him.

“Sit,” he commanded her. He saw confusion on her face, but she did what he wanted to.

He took a sip of the coffee, and then looked at her with an intimidating glare.

 

“Petra.”

“Y-yes?” the girl was shocked, stuttering her words.

“Tell me this,” his eyes were totally glaring at her. She stiffened but continued to hold on. He gritted his teeth, and forced himself to continue.

“Why are you still here?” The memory of her lifeless body flashed back into his head.

The girl was stunned at the question, but Levi still looked at her in the eyes.

“P-pardon?” Petra asked, confusion laced in the tone of her voice. “I-I don’t understand what you mean, Corporal?”

“You’re not supposed to be here.” He remembers her body being thrown out to the titans. He looked at her, and simply looked away.

“A-are you telling me t-that… I’m fired as a soldier?” she asked, completely shocked.

“No, you idiot,” he said. He reached out to her, running his hand through her hair. A shade of red slightly became evident in her face.

“Tell me Petra, why can I touch you? Why can you talk? Why can you make coffee?”

“Corporal, I am entitled to—“ she defended, but he cut her off.

“You should be fuckin’ dead. Are you that clumsy enough to not even know you're dead?” he started, remembering that he carried her lifeless body back to the group.

“You all died saving that brat’s ass. Gunther was hanging by a tree, his nape sliced like a titan’s. Erd’s body was dismembered. Auruo had his spine broken into two. And you, you were on a tree, spine broken. You looked at me with lifeless eyes.”

She looked at him, and noticed that he was standing, his hand gripping her shoulder. He took a deep breath, and sat down again. He looked down, waiting for an answer. Eventually, he released his grip. He heard her stand up, and walk towards him.

“Heichou, didn’t I tell you… that I was going to devote myself to you?” she said in a gentle voice, but it was strong enough to resonate his whole being for a moment.

He looked up to her, and he saw her giving out that gentle smile. “Did you even look at the letter my father gave to you? I was afraid of giving it to you personally; much less sneak it to your paperwork. So I told my father to give it to you, so that he could see the face of the one I really adore.”

Levi felt constricted – his heart, his stomach; every fiber of his being was confused. His mind flashed back when he took the patch on her jacket, and how much it hurts that he gave it to the suicidal idiot wanting to take back the body of his friend.

“I knew that you didn’t want to read it, so I came here. Also, it was some sort of a pride issue. That time, I felt stupid to let my father tell it to you, so I wanted to tell it to you personally by all means. Who knew that I needed to tell it to you after death?” she giggled, and then looked back to him.

Levi remained silent, and Petra continued. She took in his free hand, and held it with both of hers. She came in closer, making Levi look up to what she was about to do. His eyes widened when she suddenly kissed his forehead.

“Heichou, thank you for everything,” she whispered.

He was shocked on what she did, and looked down. His mouth curled up into a small smile.

“ _I know,_ ” he thought. He looked back at her and held onto everything that she said.

“I apologize if this sounds so out-of-mood, but I want you to know what I really feel…  _before I go._ ”

She extended her left hand to him, placing her hand into his cheek. He noticed that she was fading. There was not enough time. He saw tears forming at her eyes.

“Gosh, what am I doing?” she suddenly baffled. “First, I kissed him in the forehead, now I’m touching his face. I apologize sir, for being so disgusting. I only washed my hands once,” Petra said, her voice cracking.

“No, Petra... Continue,” he said sternly.

She looked into his eyes, slightly shocked, to see if he was serious. She smiled, and then continued.

“I want to listen to listen to everything you want to say. That’s the least I could do for you,” Levi said, entangling his hand to her. She felt cold, like when she died, but he could still touch her.

“Thank you sir, but I don’t know where to begin with, really,” she took in a deep breath and continued on.

“Well, firstly, I want to thank you. You were the reason why I joined the Scouting Legion, actually. I saw you riding on a horse back then. You looked so strong and mighty. I wanted to be you. I wanted to be as strong as you. You were my hero, my first love…

“To me, you are humanity’s strongest. No matter what happens, that will never change. I want to thank you for choosing me as part of your squad and saving my life lots of times during our missions. I can never repay you for that.

“And right, we’re all sorry because we couldn’t protect Eren that time… Heichou, don’t be so hard on yourself. It was never your fault.”

Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Levi was holding back his own. He felt shitty that he still pretended to be strong infront of some spirit he’s not even sure was there. He can’t believe this is all happening. His rationale wanted to break out, but it didn’t care enough to fight the rest of his being of staying with her forever.

“And Heichou…” she said, letting out a genuine smile. “I love you. I always did.”

Petra then removed her grip from Levi’s, and he felt a piece of cloth that she left on his hand. He looked into it, and saw her badge that he gave to that soldier, telling him that it was from his friend’s.

“Remember this? The badge that you gave to one of the soldiers? Heichou, that was too noble. If they only knew how much that meant to you…” her voice cracked as the tears flowed down to her face. “Here, you can have it back.”

Levi started shaking, he didn’t know why. He only knew that the coffee that she prepared fell down to the ground.

He then stood up; his body was losing the will to move, and then leaned to her. Petra went stiff.

“Petra…”

“Yes?” she said, entirely shocked.

The scenes of her death flashed back to his mind again, killing his sanity even more than before. He then saw himself reaching out to a Petra wearing white clothing resembling a wedding dress, she also had wings – her right one was colored white, and the left one black, walking away to her. He extended his hand out to reach to her, but he was unable to.

“ _Damn you… I just can’t…_ ”

“You irritate me,” he started.

“On how you wake up everyone up in the morning like a mother, how you make coffee for us, your smile, your kindness, your compassion...

“Damn. You make me feel queasy inside. Every time I would see you, hear you, or even have the slightest memory of you, it would make my heart constricted – like I would like to take a shit. It would make me eventually dream about shitty things – like hold your hand, stay up and watch you sleep, kiss you… and get married.”

He felt a tear cross his cheek, but smiled and continued nonetheless.

“Fuck. If that kid, or anyone knew how I feel, they would lose all respect and would call me a shitass. No doubt—”

He felt Petra’s hand run down his face, attempting to wipe his tear, but she failed. The fading has worsened.

“No. Please…” he said to her, placing his hand to her right cheek. He could only hold her slightly as she felt like the wind.

“Petra, don’t leave me. Please stay…” he said, his strong voice was cracking. “I – I love you…”

He ran his fingers through her hair, but he can’t feel her anymore.

“I’m sorry sir, but that’s the only order I cannot fulfill.”

 

He was panicking. He was afraid, that he would be alone again. He frantically wrapped his hands around her, but he could feel almost nothing. She hugged him back, and tears fell to his face. He attempted to hug her tighter, but it would be a fruitless effort.

He looked at her smiling face. He could barely see her, but she was there, or so he thought. He tried to run his fingers at her back. He closed into her face. He could feel the tears from her cheeks falling down as well. He could feel her lips almost in contact with his. But when he opened his eyes, he saw no one.

He tried to regain his composure, but he was unable to. Tears continued to blur his eyesight. He fell to his knees, and silently cried, while he held the badge closely to his chest.

 

_I accept your love, Lance Corporal Levi. It was just too bad that it was never meant to be._

 

 

It was Humanity’s Strongest's weakest moment.


End file.
